A social network service is a computer- or web-based application that enables its members to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. In general, a social network service enables people to memorialize or acknowledge the relationships that exist in their “offline” (i.e., real-world) lives by establishing a computer-based representation of these same relationships in the “online” world. Many social network services require or request that each member provide personal information about the member, such as professional information including information regarding their educational background, employment positions that the member has held, and so forth. This information is frequently referred to as “profile” information, or “member profile” information. In many instances, social network services enable members, with the appropriate data access rights, to view the personal information (e.g., member profiles) of other members. Although such personal information about individual members can be useful in certain scenarios, it may not provide many insights into “big picture” questions about various professions, careers, and individual jobs or employment positions, and in particular the formal education that is often required to achieve certain career aspirations.